Fame
by Random Visitor Girl
Summary: Sapphire and Ruby have been missing on certain days and they are left to wonder where their counterparts are. Who knew those short trips were actually leading both teens to stardom? Not only that, their Seniors and Juniors turn up for the ride as well! Special, OldRival, MangaQuest, Frantic, and Commoner. Warning: PearlXOC. T just in case.CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1: Absence in Accents

{oOo~ Sapphire: She's so Gone ~oOo}

Random: Hi! Welcome to my new Fanfic called "FAME"!

Mikaila: WHA!

Random: Oh! Meet my OC Mikaila!

Mikaila: Not again… Why do you keep using me? Why not Serena?

Random: Cuz' you're more fun…

Serena: And because Jason is probably in this fanfic…

Mikaila: Dang…

Random: Mikaila, Language…

Mikaila: Oh shut it…

Random: Well this story takes place after the Sinnoh Arc… The Pokédex Holders have finished their "adventures" and are successful Trainers/Coordinators. What do they do now? ACTION! I'm challenging myself to write the titles in alphabetic order…

Mikaila: Random Visitor Girl doesn't own Pokémon Special or any songs in this FanFic *rolls eyes*

{oOo~ Chapter 1: Absence in Accents ~oOo}

"There's nothing to do…" Ruby idly flipped through the channels, Popo hovered above him uneasily.

"I wonder where Sapph is. She never told me where she was going on such short notice…" Ruby changed the channel one last time until the Hoenn Beats channel caught his eye.

"_Good Afternoon viewers today we are interviewing the newest girl band rocking Kanto, Jhoto, Sinnoh, and of course Hoenn! Let me hear you shout out for Dream Girls!"_ Ruby scoffed at the girly name, as expected from a Girl Group.

Five girls in very fashionable clothes sat down in the chairs next to the host but only one of two blue eyed brunettes caught his eye.

"Sapphire!" he stared at the screen in surprise, Popo flinched.

The Castform knew of the be fanged girl's endeavors, she had told the Pokémon to make sure his master didn't find out but of course Ruby _did_ find out and Popo was scared to face the wild girl's wrath.

"Sapphire Birch, You are the Hoenn Dream Girl in this band am I right?" the host leaned closer to Sapphire who was the closest to him out of all the girls.

Ruby growled at this and had half the mind to tell Popo to use Weather Ball on the television.

"Ya, Pretty much…" Sapphire shoved him off her and leaned into the chair with her hands supporting her head.

She was wearing a blue tank top, a black leather jacket, black shorts, a blue and black stripped neck tie hung loosely around her neck, and black converse shoes.

"What is your part in the band?" Ruby was still gawking at Sapphire by the time his parents came in.

"Oh! Ruby, dear. Why are you staring at Sapphire?" his mother asked carrying some groceries into the kitchen.

Ruby blushed but kept a straight face on.

"I wasn't staring at Sapphire I was staring at her choice of clothes…" he lied, but his mom didn't complain.

"Alright…"

"I play guitar from time to time and I sing…" Ruby's brow shot up.

"Sapph can play the guitar and _SING_?" Ruby thought.

"That's very interesting Sapphire, and speaking of which here is the newest music video of the girls singing a song written by your Hoenn Dream Girl herself 'She's so gone' " the music video played on the screen.

The lights turned on, the girls were standing on a big round table in a school Cafeteria.

There were spotlights and disco lights that gave it a club-like mood.

The other extras were still sitting down, eating their lunches.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah…_ Platinum was playing on the guitar while Crystal and Yellow played a keyboard and a tambourine. Blue was drumming in the background and Sapphire was holding a microphone.

They were all wearing a white blouse, a red neck tie, a short blue skirt, white knee-high socks, and black shoes. But Sapphire seemed to stand out among the rest because she had a shocking red ribbon in her hair, her neck tie was loosened and the top buttons on her blouse were unbuttoned.

_Insecure, in her skin… Like a puppet a girl on a string _Sapphire sang innocently.

Ruby's jaw dropped to the floor in surprise.

_Broke away, learned to fly, if you want her back gotta let her shine…_ Sapphire was grinning now, showing her fangs off.

_So it looks like the Joke's on you…_ she stepped down and stared at the camera as if she was talking to Ruby himself, little did he know she was actually thinking the camera was him when they were shooting the video.

Standing on the next table which was lower than the table with the other girls, she looked like she was about to do something about the kids who were still eating on the table.

_Cause the girl that you thought you knew…_ no trace of her wildness was seen as she performed, it's as if she was that girl he saved from the Salamence when she sang.

The music stopped all of a sudden and Sapphire kicked a tray off the table in the camera's direction making it look like the food had splatted against the screen.

Ruby felt nausea just imagining if she really did that to him.

_She's so gone! _She wiped the substance off the screen and giggled to herself as she walked back to her original place in front of the girls.

Everyone in the cafeteria was dancing to the beat.

_She's so gone… _Yellow and Crystal echoed.

_That's so over now…_ Sapphire sang out as she stepped up to the table.

_She's so gone!_ Sapphire jumped from place to place as she sang and weaved around the female Dex Holders dancing.

_She's so gone…_ Blue and Platinum echoed.

_You won't find her around_ she chuckled and made her way to the front again.

_You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be cuz' she… she's so gone…_

Platinum strummed on the guitar as Sapphire sang adlibs in the background.

_Here I am, this is me… And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be… _she sang proudly.

Ruby rolled his eyes.

"It figures…" he thought.

_Are you shocked? Are you mad? That you're missing out on who I really am… _the students seemed to slow down as they danced.

_Now it looks like the joke's on you… _she leaned into some guy who stepped up to her.

A raven haired boy with red eyes.

Ruby restrained himself, though he couldn't help but feel fluttery knowing she picked an extra with his traits.

_Cause the girl that you thought you knew… _she placed a finger under his chin to lift it up.

_She's so gone! _She pushed him away and left the boy to stumble into some other extras just as they rehearsed.

She couldn't help but wipe the finger she touched the boy with on her blouse.

Ruby held back another scoff.

_That's so over now! She's so gone! _Crystal and Yellow continued to echo adlibs as she sang the main song.

_You won't find her around… _she sang into the microphone.

_You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be…_ she rocked her head back and forth according to the beat of the drums.

_Cause she's… She's so gone! Away! Like History! _She seemed to really love singing the prolonged high notes in the song.

_She's so gone! Baby this is me…. Yeah! _The lights dimmed and a single spotlight fell on the girls.

They had their heads down, the extras froze.

_She's so gone! _Sapphire's head rose suddenly and her voice rang clear across the room as everyone started dancing and firework fountains erupted from either side of the table the girls were standing on.

Sapphire had her fist in the air, beating it to the air wildly.

_That's so over now! She's so gone!_ Blue and Platinum echoed adlibs as she sang the main song.

_You won't find her around…_ she sang grinning like she won the lottery.

_You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be… _the lights probed on and off in time with the beat.

_Cause she's… SHE'S SO GONE! _She happily danced around alongside Yellow, Platinum, and even Crystal! But Blue couldn't stand since she was playing the Drums.

_She's so gone! You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be, cause she's… _

_She's so gone…Gone, gone, gone…_ the music stopped abruptly and the people in the cafeteria went back to eating as the lights dimmed.

Ruby could only blink as the screen went back to the interview with the host on Hoenn.

"Give it up for Sapphire Birch of Littleroot!" the audience cheered.

The phone rang and Ruby quickly snatched it from the side table.

"Hello?" he said, still staring at the television.

"We need to practice NOW Prissy Boy…" Ruby snapped out of his reverie and raised a brow.

"Senior Gold? What are you talking about?" he probed.

"We're going on tour tomorrow with the girls…"

Random: WOO! Interesting turn of events :D

Mikaila: And what am I still doing here?

Random: I decided not to use you anymore…

Mikaila: Thank Arceus!

Random: But I will use you in the next story…

Mikaila: *Sweatdrop* Oh Joy…

Random: I will update once someone reviews… Until then, Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Band of Boys

{oOo~ Ruby/Gold: She ~oOo}

Random: I'm BACK!

Ruby: Why can't you dress like you did in the Music Video and in your Interview? _Hoenn Dream Girl…_

Sapphire: What! You SAW that! That's it, I'm not doing this singing thing anymore…

Random: Not if I can help it!

Sapphire: This is an outrage! I have rights! I won't wear another skimpy school skirt!

Ruby: Come on Sapph! You look good in it!

Sapphire: *blushes* S-Still… I ain't wearin' it…

Random: I don't own Pokémon Special or the songs in this fanfic… If I did, I'd have someone kidnap Sapphire. Then that person would attack her with a Salamence. Then Ruby comes to save the day. Then he declares his love for Sapphire. Then they start dating. Then he proposes. Then they get married. Then they have a cute little kid named Amethyst who is one of the OCs I use in my stories…

Ruby and Sapphire: O_O

Random: Oh and by the way read "Dark Fire part 2" a little near the ending… There's a cute Frantic Shipping hint there. Sapphire dies and well you should see how Ruby reacts it's fun to read.

.

.

On with the story! Still alphabetized!

{oOo~ Chapter 2: Band of Boys ~oOo}

"WHAT!" the brunette's scream echoed loudly through the streets of Petalburgh City.

Their manager and her mentor covered her ears, expecting this kind of thing from her student.

"I said you are going to have a tour through Hoenn with _Heroes Mischief_" Crystal rolled her eyes, the band name was obviously Gold's work.

"Possibilities…" Blue snickered; her match-making side liked the idea.

One month with the boys, traveling all over Hoenn… Singing in concerts.

The possibilities were endless…

"So what do you girls think?" they muttered incoherent words with each other.

"I agree to the arrangement made by our manager" Platina immediately approved smiling excitedly, the heiress has never been to a concert let alone been IN one so she liked the idea of the experience she'd acquire along with knowledge.

"I'm in!" Blue raised her hand waving it in the air, her brain already scanning through her sneaky plans.

"I'll go…" Yellow added shyly.

It's a shock she was so confident when she was on stage.

"I'm not so sure about this…" Crystal thought it over.

'_A month with Gold_' she shuddered at the thought.

"Come ON Crystal! Please!" Blue begged with wide cobalt eyes.

"Ok, someone needs to keep you and the guys out of trouble anyway" she caved.

Blue cheered.

"I ain't goin'…" Sapphire huffed.

"Sapphire, all of your band mates have agreed. Whether you like it or not you're going if you want to stay in the band" Winona pointed out.

"Just do it Sapphire, it's a big opportunity for us…" they all looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm going to take a walk and think about it…" she sighed.

They noticed the absence of her accent and flinched.

"O-Ok…" Blue swallowed the lump in her throat hoping Sapphire would be alright.

{~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-t-h-i-s-_-i-s-_-w-h-a-t-_-y-o-u-_-c-a-l-l-_-a-_-l-i-n-e-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~}

Sapphire aimlessly wandered the streets of Petalburgh, sighing and shrugging all the way.

Thoughts of Ruby came and went through the jumbled mess of thoughts in her head.

A catchy beat played by a piano had caught her attention.

"That sounds…" she looked to her right.

The music came from a garage, the melody had Sapphire tapping her foot to the beat.

She hummed curiously and decided it didn't hurt to take look.

{~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-t-h-i-s-_-i-s-_-w-h-a-t-_-y-o-u-_-c-a-l-l-_-a-_-l-i-n-e-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~}

"Ok, from the top guys… It's all you Dia" Pearl nudged the raven haired boy who was still eating a doughnut.

"Right…" he finished his doughnut, wiping his glazed fingers on his travel clothes, and played the main melody of the song on his keyboard.

Green and Red played with him on the guitar; Green on lead, and Red on bass.

Pearl followed with the drums, which was usually Gold's job but Gold was instead in front with Ruby.

They were both holding microphones.

They didn't notice the shocked gasp that came from outside as they started singing.

_She has no problems with secrets. She knows how to keep them. She never felt the need to let them show… _Gold started out smirking about thoughts concerning a certain SSG.

_And I've had no trouble with speaking, or trusting my instincts. But maybe this is one that I should know… _Ruby sang.

Sapphire stifled a dreamy sigh watching him sing.

_But as I'm waiting there, the devil on my shoulder stares. Laughing that the one thing I can't get, it's what I need! _Pearl slammed his drumsticks hard as the beat picked up.

_She, she is the words that I can't find. How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive… _Ruby and Gold sang in unison.

_And I couldn't speak… I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_All of my chances swim like sinking ships. This time it's it_

_I'll drown or make her mine… _the beat slowed again as Pearl continued beating on the drums, Dia's keyboard rang clear with the melody once more.

The boys smirked at the glutton knowing he wrote the song for a certain Lady Berlitz but insisted that his two seniors sang it instead.

{~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-t-h-i-s-_-i-s-_-w-h-a-t-_-y-o-u-_-c-a-l-l-_-a-_-l-i-n-e-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~}

"Sapphire?" Sapphire froze and turned to see Crystal staring at her like she'd gone insane.

"What are you-" Sapphire hurriedly covered her seniors mouth and pointed to the inside of the garage before motioning for her to keep quiet.

Crystal nodded and joined her in spying on the boys.

{~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-t-h-i-s-_-i-s-_-w-h-a-t-_-y-o-u-_-c-a-l-l-_-a-_-l-i-n-e-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~}

_My vocal cords have been fighting. My mouth likes to spite me. It never says the words that come to mind… _Crystal blushed and smacked Sapphire's arm but smiled nonetheless, enjoying the show the boys had put on.

_And I brought a stick to a gun fight. And I'm stuck with my tongue tied. I run, but I can't hide what's always there it's… _Crystal made it a point to nudge her head in Ruby's direction teasingly as he sang his part, which caused Sapphire to blush crimson but only for a moment.

_She, she is the words that I can't find. How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive… _Ruby and Gold sang the chorus once again, Sapphire bobbing her head.

_And I couldn't speak… I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_All of my chances swim like sinking ships. This time it's it_

_I'll drown or make her mine… _Pearl and Dia hummed the melody in the background

_I can see these things I do and never seem to follow through… _Gold gestured to Ruby after his solo.

Only Dia was left, his keyboard silently droning out the tune.

_She, she is the words that I can't find. How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive... _Sapphire's blush darkened seeing the calm, content, and caring look on Ruby's face as he sang.

_She, she is the words that I can't find. How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive… _Gold joined him again in singing the chorus, the instruments came back to life as Pearl slammed his drumsticks like there's no tomorrow.

_And I couldn't speak…I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_All of my chances swim like sinking ships. This time it's it_

_I'll drown or make her mine… _Ruby continued with the prolonged note at the end of the chorus leaving Gold to the repetition.

_She, she is the words that I can't find. How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive… _Gold sang lowly along with Pearl and Diamond.

_Whoa… Said I'll drown or make her mine…Whoa-oa-oa-oa! _Ruby adlibbed.

_And I couldn't speak... I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_All of my chances swim like sinking ships. This time it's it…_

_I'll drown or make her mine… _The music came to an abrupt stop; the sound of Pearl's cymbal's fading.

"That was amazing!" Pearl cheered.

The girls couldn't agree more.

"But don't you get that feeling someone is watching us?" he added.

Sapphire and Crystal gasped and ducked out of the garage entrance sprinting back to Winona and the girls.

They arrived at the table where they were still waiting for them, sweating and out of breath.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Winona scolded.

"Never mind that! Are you coming Sapphire?" Blue asked.

Sapphire wasn't nervous about the 5 pairs of eyes looming over her.

"Sure, could be fun" she said with a fanged grin.

Random: That's a wrap!

Sapphire: I thought it's that's a rap?

Random: Nope, it's wrap because it means "WRAP" it up…

Sapphire: Ohhh…

Random: Bet you didn't know that…

Ruby: Bets… tch…

Sapphire: AHA! So you DO remember!

Ruby: I have no idea what you're talking about…

*Ruby and Sapphire start arguing*

Random: *Rolls Eyes* Keep it RaNdOm… ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Concert Time! Center Stage!

{oOo~ Yellow/Platina/Sapphire: It's Gonna Be Love ~oOo}

Random: I write this chapter in honor of my last day of summer. For in the morrow school BEGINS! :D [6/12/12]

Ruby: She doesn't own Pokémon Special or whatever songs show up in this fanfiction…

Random: On with the chappie! ;)

.

.

{oOo~ Chapter 3: Concert Time! Center Stage! ~oOo}

"The concert set up is simple. There will be three songs sung by the girls and three songs sung by the boys. Due to some fandom, suggestions by fans are welcomed if the requests pass five hundred. I will help you in your transition. I am your concert manager, my name is Victoria…" eleven pairs of eyes probed the thirteen year old girl who was supposedly their MANAGER.

"You're thirteen?" Green pointed out.

"Got a problem with that Blue?" she crossed her arms.

Light pink dusted the researcher's face.

"I-I'm Green" he stuttered, he saw Blue smirking from the corner of his eye.

"Exactly… No more questions? Good, the concert starts in two hours so girls go to make-up and boys to wardrobe we still have many things to do. Go! Go! Go!" the bands disbursed.

The brunette tapped on her light blue clipboard, her icy blue eyes scanning the schedule.

The thirteen year old wore a simple dark blue tube dress, a thick black garter belt was hugging her waist, Black Converse shoes with white laces on her feet, and a dark blue headband in her wavy hair.

Wallace and Winona had practically begged for her to manage the concert and weave a little magic for a certain Hoenn duo and if anything Victoria was definitely known for her special "Relations" ability.

She was like Blue, but with more outside sources.

Just thinking of all the possibilities made them shudder so Wallace and Winona didn't ask.

"Phase One…" she smirked, her pencil making a clean check mark.

"Check…"

{~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-t-h-i-s-_-i-s-_-w-h-a-t-_-y-o-u-_-c-a-l-l-_-a-_-l-i-n-e-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~}

Sapphire clutched the microphone in her hands, Platina and Yellow were to her sides.

They were all wearing white dresses, and the stage was filled with bubbles.

Sapphire's dress was a simple white tube dress with a pale blue sash that tied around her waist, blue ballet shoes adorned her feet.

There was no bandana in sight.

Her hair was tied into a messy bun and her "fangs" were tucked into her mouth.

Platina had her hair made the same way.

She was wearing a sleeveless dress that fell in ripples below the bust.

A light pink sash was tied around her waist with matching light pink flats.

Yellow's hat wasn't making its appearance in this song.

She was wearing a simple short sleeved sun dress.

A pale yellow sash was tied around her waist like a ribbon and like Platina she was wearing pale yellow flats.

Crystal turned on the keyboard and started mixing in the effects.

_It's gonna be me baby… _Platina began, stepping forward. Blue strummed on the acoustic guitar.

_It's gonna be you baby…_ Yellow sang.

Red and Dia seemed to stare at them from their seats in the front row VIP area.

_Time, I've been patient for so long…_

_How can I pretend to be so strong?_ … Platina sang softly, her musical voice filled the stadium.

_Looking at you baby… _she reached her hand out towards the stadium, the boys cheered thinking it was them who she was singing for.

_Feeling it too baby…_ Platina smiled, amused by the misconception.

_If I'm asking you to hold me tight… then it's gonna be all right_ her smile grew as the chorus came into play.

_It's gonna be Love_

_It's gonna be great_

_It's gonna be more then I can take_

_It's gonna be free_

_It's gonna be real_

_It's gonna change everything I feel_

_It's gonna be sad_

_It's gonna be true_

_It's gonna be me baby_

_It's gonna be you baby_

_It's gonna be...It's gonna be Love… _she slowly walked backwards while Yellow stepped up to the front of the stage Red's eyes focused on her all the way.

_Time, am I restless or a fool?... _Yellow sang, her voice gentler than Platina's

_How can you pretend to be so cruel?_ Blue started drumming while the guitar part of the song wasn't on.

_Maybe it's me baby…_ her eyes drifted to Red and she blushed, her hand rested on top of her heart.

_Maybe it's true baby… _she looked out towards the sea of admirers.

_Maybe it's everything were dreaming of…_

_We waited long enough… _she worked up her bravado and sang her heart out when the chorus started while Platina sang in the background.

_It's gonna be Love_

_It's gonna be great_

_It's gonna be more then I can take_

_It's gonna be free_

_It's gonna be real_

_It's gonna change everything I feel_

_It's gonna be sad_

_It's gonna be true_

_It's gonna be your the one to do_

_It's gonna be me baby_

_It's gonna be you baby_

_The sooner you let two hearts beat together… _Yellow and Platina backed away from center stage and sang in soft voices.

_The sooner you know this love is forever… _Sapphire sauntered forward with her microphone in hand which seemed to catch Ruby's attention.

_It's gonna be love… _She started out in a low voice.

_Love needs time now or never… _Platina and Yellow smiled.

_It's gonna be love… _her voice bended to fit the lyric.

_You really got to believe… _Platina and Yellow echoed

_It's gonna be strong enough!_ They sang…

_It's gonna be Love!_

_It's gonna be great!_

_It's gonna be more then I can take…_

_It's gonna be free!_

_It's gonna be real!_

_It's gonna change everything I feel…_

_It's gonna be sad!_

_It's gonna be true!_

_It's gonna be your the one to do…_

_It's gonna be hard!_

_It's gonna be tough!_

_It's gonna be more than just enough…_

_It's gonna be LOVE! _

Sapphire's singing of the chorus made nearly everyone forget about Platina and Yellow but they didn't mind, this was Sapphire's region. It was her turn to be in the spotlight. They would get their chance…

_It's gonna be Love_

_It's gonna be sad!_

_It's gonna be true!_

_It's gonna be me baby… _Yellow sang

_It's gonna be you baby… _Platina answered

_It's gonna be me baby… _Sapphire finished

_It's gonna be you… _Yellow hummed

_It's gonna be real… _Platina sang in a hushed tone.

_It's gonna be love… _Sapphire ended, the music ending along with her.

The crowd cheered but to three boys in the VIP area it was dead silent as they stared at their three Dream Girls, the sun left an orange glow about each of them.

In the backstage the manager snickered.

"Onto Phase Two…" she grinned.

Random: I updated LATE! It was terrible too! It was more of a filler! NOOOOOO!

Victoria: Oh hush…

Random: I promise to always update before Friday comes. I will always update before or on Friday. I SWEAR!

Victoria: She doesn't own anything…

Random: Til' next time… Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Dare to Dream

{oOo~ Ruby: Dare you to move ~oOo}

Random: I have returned! Again… After that filler like chapter I posted I felt like I needed to make up for it. Sort of…

Victoria: Just get on with it!

Random: Anyone remember Victoria? From Glory Games? If I haven't mentioned… Victoria along with Violet and Amethyst are my OCS. Yes, there are 3 of me in Glory Games… I figured, poor Silver, Pearl, and Emerald. With only 3 plates left I couldn't fit the BW people in, plus I don't know them much… So, Yeah. I only own my OCs, the Computer, my account, and the idea.

Victoria: READ IT!

{oOo~ Chapter 4: Dare to Dream… ~oOo}

Ruby sighed and looked out into the crowd, the sun was setting in the Town of his father's gym and the people were enthusiastic to see their Gym Leader's son performing.

[Random: Grrr! The internet stopped working! I need it to write out the song! Uhh… hehe. Continue? *Hits Wi-Tribe repeatedly*]

He was dressed in a casual black and red plaid polo that was left unbuttoned over a white tee, jeans, and black and red Vans. And of course he never forgets to wear his hat.

The others were dressed the same way except in their signature colors and signature caps/hats/ whatever accessory it was they wore.

The fog effects began thanks to a little help from Zuzu and Toro who insisted they helped out with the concert.

He caught a glimpse of Sapphire before he went on stage all prepped and pretty which must have taken a LOT of coaxing from their miracle worker of a manager Victoria who set everything up even the fog knowing at least one of them had a Fire and Water type Pokémon that would have wanted to help.

She also seemed to know Zuzu and Toro would gladly volunteer as well, in fact… she looked like she had been planning something and when Toro and Zuzu wanted to help her plan was working.

[Random: YES! FINALLY! Oh… go ahead :D]

The metallic effect at the beginning of the song began andRuby decided to push his thoughts aside as he performed.

Green and Pearl began playing on the guitar.

_Welcome to the planet…_

The girls in the stadium screamed his name but his attention was on the empty seats in the VIP area, he didn't blame them… they had a big performance after the boys and Victoria insisted to let the girls see the last performance and nothing else only to let the boys see everything the girls sang.

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

He held back a scoff knowing not _Everyone_ was here, he chided himself in wanting to show off in front of Sapph.

_Everybody's watching you now_

Gold's drumming was steady and faint, like the beating of Ruby's heart which quickened at the sight of Sapphire however hardly he tried to calm it.

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

_What happens next?_

Dia began playing the melody on his Keyboard as Gold picked up the pace and made his drumming known for the chorus and Ruby drowned himself in the lyrics of his song… His song, for Sapphire.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

How he loved to see how determined she was in battle, he would endure the pain of the memory just to see her grinning at him with unwavering confidence even though she knew if Ruby showed his true potential she would lose…

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

The memory was fresh in his mind. He lost both a father and a girl he cared for deeply in one day. He wanted to go on like it never happened, but he wouldn't dare… He wouldn't dare because had he not experienced what he did Sapphire never would have become the way she is just as he is the way his because of her… because of the Salamence… but he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had he not fought the Salamence… Had he run instead of fought… Had he won sooner instead of getting cocky and gaining the scar that tore them apart.

But he only Dared to Dream…

_Welcome to the fallout_

He listened as Pearl vamped up his base and played a strong solo to set the effects of the song up.

_Welcome to resistance_

Gold and Pearl drummed and strummed, heads banging to the beat.

_The tension is here_

_Tension is here…_

The lyrics hit him hard seeing as he wrote them as a boy who had changed because of that Salamence and his scar. The next lyric struck him harder since he never knew Sapphire would change as well because of the Salamence… he thought she would hate him.

But even through it all, along with how he disregarded her feelings about the confession because he feared rejection, she remained the innocent girl at heart…

_What had he done to deserve her?_ He often asked himself…

_You protected her…_ his mind would retort.

_But why did I protect her?_ He would ask even though he knew the answer.

_Because you love her…_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

The boy who loved to battle and the girl who was petite and innocent.

Now, the boy who detested battles and the girl who detested weakness and inability.

_Between how it is and how it should be_

Playful and without a care in the world.

Now, emotionally stressed and confused but still caring for each other nonetheless.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

He could see her now… the wind tugging at her hair as she sat next to him on Pilo, charging at the Legendary Sea Beast.

Her sense of Justice had lead her to saving the world, and his selfishness lead him to decline her offer to help.

Compaired to her he was vain and bitter, but that was his mask…

Had he let his mind wander he would have agreed with her and they would have gone to save Hoenn together. He wouldn't have locked her in the aircar and saved her the pain of going into battle with the legendary Pokemon…

She would have been right there with him instead of Marge grinning at him like she predicted they would win because good always wins over evil, and he would have gotten the strength he needed from her instead of from people's deaths.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened _

He let go of his sanity and lost himself in the lyrics of the song and the memories that they brought with them.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

He could have ran after her when she bolted weeping, sniffling, sobbing…

But he was scared…

He seemed to always be scared…

But he realized he was more scared of losing her…

And he realized too late.

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

He never forgave himself for hurting her though he never intended to.

He expected rejection… but he got redemption.

And though he knew she liked him and he liked her he doubted…

One day, he knew, that if he kept doubting he'd lose her for good.

He'd man up and tell her…

But not now… Redemption was enough for now.

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

His first days of change were hard, until now he still had a hard time letting go of his battle reflexes… but he couldn't stop himself.

He would always be the boy he was in childhood… no matter how much he didn't want to be

And there's no hiding from himself.

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here_

His mind left to wander, the rest of the boys reminisced along with him while physically they were performing…

Victoria smiled and nodded in approval.

She knew putting that song in the line up would help him think and reflect but just listening to the song made her want to do the same…

"Phase Two… Complete" she checked it off her clipboard idly as she swayed to the music.

_I dare you to move_

Ruby pumped a fist in the air, empowered.

The rest of the band suddenly playing with renewed vigor knowing that they all seemed to change even when the song began.

They practiced it, but when they lost themselves in the actual meaning of the song…

It was like their eyes were opened to what they needed…

And they all intended to get it.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

The song seemed to have a whole new meaning for Ruby.

It spoke to him… even though he wrote it.

He didn't want to hide anymore, he wanted to fight for Sapphire.

He wanted her to be his…

And nothing was going to stop him now.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

No matter what they've been through their chance was now, while they could still go after them.

There wasn't a moment to lose.

They all realized they only have one chance at it…

They wanted to do it right.

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

They used to tell themselves they could only Dare to Dream…

But Dreams, no matter how impossible, could always become a reality ;)

{oOo~ TBC ~oOo}

Random: OK! I'm content now :D…

Victoria: *Blinks in surprise* wow…

Random: I know…

Victoria: Best thing you've ever written… Honestly.

Random: I KNOW! I felt in the mood today…

Victoria: It's just… wow!

Random: Keep it RaNdOm! … ;)


	5. Chapter 5: The First Attempt

{oOo~ Pearl: Her Eyes ~oOo}

Random: This chapter is dedicated to the boys trying to get their girls :D

Pearl: Wait, this is MY chapter?

Random: No it's just the Left Out Shipping chapter…

Pearl: Oh.

Random: On with the chapter!

{oOo~ Chapter 5: The First Attempt ~oOo}

Pearl shook his head.

"Just go, say hi, and leave! It's THAT simple!" he said to himself, wiping off the redness from his face.

Victoria, carrying her clipboard as usual, walked by him trying to work their concert schedule out.

"Can't we skip Denver? Ok FINE we'll do Los Angeles in exchange for Tennessee. Wait, I'm sorry I have to go make sure the girls are set up~" she stuffed her IPhone4 into her pocket and turned to Pearl.

"Oh hi Pearl! Everything ok?" she smiled.

"P-Perfect!" he cursed having stuttered.

"Are you ok? You look a little red. I can change the next act so you can rest a little if you think you're catching a cold" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine! I just wanted to say Hi…" he inwardly sighed in relief.

"Oh, so what are you guys playing next?" she probed taking out her pen to write it on her clipboard.

"Uhh…" he muttered to himself trying to remember what they were supposed to sing.

Then it hit him.

"We'll sing 'Her Eyes' next" he grinned.

Victoria blinked.

"New song?" she said scribbling it down on her clipboard.

"I'm feeling inspired today" his grin only grew wider.

"So you wrote it? For who I wonder?" a smirk was beginning to play on Victoria's lightly glossed lips.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see…" Pearl said before leaving to tell the boys there had been a change in their plans.

~oOo~

"Ohhh… Interesting" Blue smiled slyly as she peeked out of her dressing room.

"Are you certain this is not intruding on Pearl and Victoria's personal life?" Platina asked, coming out of her senior's dressing room.

[Blue dragged her there]

"Not at all Platina! We're just helping your buddy Pearl out!" but the look on Blue's face made Platina's eyes widen.

"Good luck, Pearl" she swallowed the lump in her throat.

~oOo~

Pearl nervously shuffled onto the stage with the rest of the band grabbing the microphone as it were his life line.

"I can do this… Come on Pearl, Tori is watching" he looked over at the said brunette who was just in front of the stage, still scribbling on her clipboard.

She looked up at him and smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

Pearl nodded and felt confidence pile up inside of him.

Green started strumming on his acoustic guitar.

_She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night light…_ Pearl started singing, surprising their slack jawed Concert Manager.

Pearl grinned at this.

_When she gets paid, true religion gets it all_

_If they fit right._

_She's a little bit manic, completely organic_

_Doesn't panic for the most part._

Red joined in with the electric guitar.

_She's old enough to know, and young enough not to say no_

Gold took his chance and started drumming.

_To any chance that she gets for home plate tickets to see the Mets._

_Like everybody, she's in over her head,_

_Dreads Feds, Grateful Dead, and doesn't take meds._

Dia played on the keyboard.

_She's a Gemini Capricorn_

_Thinks all men are addicted to porn._

_I don't agree with her half the time,_

_But, damn I'm glad she's mine._

Everyone started playing at maximum capacity.

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies._

_That's where blue skies_

_Meet the sunrise._

_Her eyes, that's where I go_

_When I go home._

~oOo~

BEFORE THE PERFORMANCE

"Ruby!" Victoria said grabbing the boy's arm.

"You're not performing in this one right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he probed.

"Here's the lyrics, you're last song is with Sapphire" Victoria handed him the sheet music and left to find Sapphire.

Ruby looked through the song to find it was written by Victoria herself.

"Ok, I hope Sapph doesn't kill me"

~oOo~

_She got the kinda strength that every man wishes he had._

_She loved Michael Jackson up until he made Bad._

_Tells me that she lives about a hundred lives,_

_Scares me to death when she thinks and drives,_

_Says cowboy hats make her look fat,_

_and I'm so glad she's mine._

He tore the microphone off its stand and danced around on stage.

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies._

_That's where blue skies_

_Meet the sunrise._

_Her eyes, that's where I go_

_When I go home._

_She doesn't know the word 'impossible'_

_Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're goin' to._

_She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy._

_She's beautiful. So beautiful._

_And sometimes I think she's truly crazy._

_._

_._

_._

_And I love it._

He winked at her.

Victoria blushed.

Pearl shook of the urge to laugh.

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies._

_That's where blue skies_

_Always meet the sunrise._

_Her eyes, that's where I go_

_When I go home._

He banged a fist on his chest and pointed at her.

The boys gave each other knowing looks and Dia smiled, happy for his best friend.

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies._

_That's where blue skies_

_Always meet the sunrise._

_Her eyes, that's where I go_

_When I go home._

Everyone stopped and listened to Green strum again.

_She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night light_

The coliseum erupted with cheers from the fans as Pearl looked over, once again, at Victoria.

She was smiling up at him, her face radiated with happiness before finally figuring out that Pearl was looking at her.

She blushed bright red and walked as fast as she could back stage.

"Great Job Pearl!" Red congratulated his Junior.

"Nice one gutsy boy! That girl is HOT!" Pearl frowned and kicked Gold in the groin.

"Ow! Jeez, who are you? Super Serious Gal all of a sudden?" the boys laughed and walked backstage to wait for the next song.

{It's been a while}

Random: I'm still a little busy so I'll cut to the chase.

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	6. Chapter 6: A Girl's Opinion

{oOo~ Victoria: Happy ~oOo}

Random: I'll set up a conversation later I'm too excited!

I DON'T OWN POKEMON SPECIAL OR ANYSONGS IN THIS STORY

{oOo~ Chapter 6: A Girl's Opinion ~oOo}

"VICTORIA!"

"I'm Sorry Sapphire but it was the fan's idea! I told you! They get one song dedication!" Sapphire growled at the Manager.

"FIRST you get me to wear a DRESS! SECOND you make me wear MAKE UP! AND NOW I HAVE TO SING THIS WITH PRISSY BOY!" she yelled.

"Look on the bright side, you like him right?" Victoria covered herself with her arms.

Sapphire was about to throw a vase at her when Blue interrupted.

"You'd better not Sapphire, unless you want Pearl to go berserk on you" she smirked.

"Whadya mean Senior Blue?" Sapphire put the vase down and raised a brow.

"Apparently, our little Junior has his sights set on our little Concert Manager here" Blue patted Victoria's head.

She blushed.

"B-Blue!" Victoria looked down in embarrassment.

"Aww, don't worry… You two are a cute couple anyways" Sapphire snickered at this.

"W-What are YOU laughing at?! YOU'RE the one who's in love with Ruby!" Victoria pointed at Sapphire.

"Wh-Who said I was in love with that SISSY?!" she huffed and turned away to hide her burning face, arms crossed.

"Riiight…" Crystal couldn't help but intercept.

"Pfft, Gold" Victoria crossed her arms as well.

"WHAT?!" Crystal glared at the Manager.

The door to the girls dressing room.

"Uh, Miss Manager. We have an act missing…" a stage hand informed.

"WHAT? Uhh, the girls can do it. But who can come up with the song that fast?" Victoria fussed.

The girls all looked at the song Victoria gave Sapphire and smirked.

"What? Oh no…" Victoria shook her head as the girls crept up on her.

"Uhh, what do you guys think you're do~ AHHHHHH! NO NO NO!"

~oOo~

"So the girls are performing in this one too?" Ruby asked.

"That's what the Stage Hand said" Red informed chewing on his popcorn.

"I wonder who's singing this time…" Pearl added as the lights dimmed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are proud to present Dream Girls and their newest member. The Unova Dream Girl! Their Concert Manager! Victoria!" the boys' eyes widened in surprise.

"Victoria?" Pearl seemed to voice their question.

The girls walked onto the stage dragging a dressed up Victoria with them.

They were all wearing a sleeveless thin strap top over a lighter colored see through short sleeved shirt, jeans, and "Keds" in their respective colors.

Blue in Sky Blue and Powder Blue , Yellow in yellow (:P) and Powder Yellow, Crystal in Dark Blue and Blue, Sapphire in Blue and Light blue, Platina in Hot Pink and Light Pink, and finally Victoria in Powder Blue and White.

[The First color is the thin strap top and the Second is the see through top]

Blue started Drumming and Crystal played a beat on the Keyboard.

Sapphire Platina and Blue played on the guitar as Victoria took her place in front of the microphone trying to figure some lyrics out.

_I love your storied eyes_

She started.

_Love the hair that's never in your face_

_Love the way you move to the beat_

Blue hit on the cymbals lightly.

_Every time our favorite song plays_

Victoria started moving, finding her melody.

_I love that look you give me_

She pulled the microphone and swayed next to the girls as her confidence began to build up.

_When you're a little bit amused_

Her shoulders rose up as she put all of her feelings into the song.

_I love the way you smile_

Sapphire approached her microphone and echoed Victoria's singing.

_That makes me warm and fuzzy and a little confused_

Victoria walked towards the edge of the stage looking for someone.

_I've waited all my life_

She searched the audience…

_To find someone like you_

…and smiled when she found Pearl.

_You make me happy_

She waved at him.

_Every little thing you do_

She sang her heart out, reaching to touch the hands of her new fans.

_I get the butterflies_

The girls in the stadium raised their hands and swayed from side to side, relating to the song.

_Every time I look at you_

The girls smiled, Victoria could SING after all.

_You make my heart sing_

She danced around in place raising her free arm to sway with everyone else.

_The sweetest melodies_

_Wish I could tell you_

_Just how much you mean to me_

She gave Pearl a two finger salute.

_I love when you take my hand_

Her hand rounded into a fist, she rested it gently on top of her heart.

_Just to help me down the stairs_

_I love the way you dance_

The music stopped for a while.

_How you always forget to fix your hair_

Dia laughed and nudged Pearl who looked like he was about to explode with redness.

_I love when you drive me home_

_The way your eyebrows shoot up when you sing_

She sang placing a thoughtful finger to her chin as if remembering how he sang 'Her Eyes'.

_I love your voice on the phone_

_How you seem to understand everything_

_And all of my wrong turns_

She raised her hand…

_They lead me straight to you_

… and pounded it on her chest before pointing at him with two fingers like how Pearl did it when he sang.

_You make me happy_

She pumped a fist in the air as the lights began to probe.

_Every little thing you do_

She pointed at him and smiled brightly as she once again placed a closed fist on top of her heart.

_I get the butterflies_

Her hand dropped to her side.

_Every time I look at you_

She punched the air and did it again but this time with her index finger pointing at the crowd.

_You make my heart sing_

The boys in the stadium fought over who they thought she was singing to though it was obvious she was singing to Pearl.

_The sweetest melodies_

Pearl gave them all a silencing glare and the guys never opened their mouths afterwards.

_Wish I could tell you_

Victoria giggled.

_Just how much you mean to me_

The music slowed.

_I've gone through life_

_Either unhappy or alone_

Pearl frowned and squinted at her, putting all of his focus on her performance.

_Now even when I'm far away_

_You make me feel so at home_

She smiled gently at him.

_You make me happy_

She sang softly sending shivers up and down Pearl's spine.

_Every little thing you do_

_I get the butterflies_

_Every time I look at you_

_You make my heart sing_

_The sweetest melodies_

_Wish I could tell you_

Crystal started Drumming again.

_Just how much you mean to me_

She let Sapphire do a guitar solo, which she specifically asked for, as she adlibbed.

_You make me happy_

_Every little thing you do_

_I get the butterflies_

_Every time I look at you_

_You make my heart sing_

_The sweetest melodies_

_Wish I could tell you_

_Just how much you mean to me_

Everyone in the stadium cheered at their performance.

The girls bowed and went backstage.

~oOo~

They laughed.

"That was amazing Victoria!" Yellow congratulated the younger girl.

"Welcome to Dream Girls!" Crystal gave a thumbs up.

"If Pearl didn't like you before he sure does now" Victoria stared blinking at Blue.

"Blue…" Yellow warned.

"I'm kidding! He definitely liked you even befor~" Blue assured but was interrupted by Pearl's faux cough.

Victoria turned to see the blonde Dex Holder.

"Pearl!" she said in surprise.

"Well, we'll be seeing you Victoria!" Blue winked pushing everyone into the girl's dressing room.

"I saw, you were really great out there" Pearl grinned.

"Thanks, you were great too" she looked into his deep amber eyes and blushed.

"Don't you have another performance next?" Pearl almost jumped in realization.

"I almost forgot! I'll see you later if you want we can watch a movie ok? Bye Tori!" he ran to the stage red faced and panting.

Victoria blinked.

"Victoria he asked you out on a DATE!" Blue squealed suddenly appearing beside Victoria.

"Wh-When did YOU get here?!" Victoria shouted.

"Oh silly we were listening of course!" Blue pinched Victoria's cheeks

"A date huh?" Sapphire smirked teasingly.

"Don't you have a song to sing with Ruby?" Victoria informed annoyed.

Ruby walked down the stairs, apparently not included in this song as well.

"I ain't singing with Sissy Boy! I hate him! I really really hate him!" Ruby passed her and slammed the door of the boy's dressing room shut.

The girls gave Sapphire a pointed look.

"What?"

{oOo~ TBC ~oOo}

Random: Poor Clueless Sapphire

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Sapphire's False Hate

{oOo~ Ruby/Sapphire: Bring Me to Life ~oOo}

Random: DUET TIME!

Ruby: But I already said she could sing by herself!

Random: Oh I have my ways… *snickers*

Sapphire: She doesn't own Pokémon Special or any songs mentioned in this fanfiction.

.

.

.

{oOo~ Chapter 7: Sapphire's False Hate ~oOo}

"This is what I get for arguing with Victoria over this duet with Prissy Boy…" she looked out at the cheering crowd.

"And now, a duet sung by your Hoenn heroes themselves! Ruby and Sapphire!" she heard Victoria announce.

"Well, here I go…"

{~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-t-h-i-s-_-i-s-_-w-h-a-t-_-y-o-u-_-c-a-l-l-_-a-_-l-i-n-e-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~}

Sapphire walked out to center stage.

The lights were turned off.

She nervously tried to stop her shaky hands.

They were pretty much winging it [Random: Much like the author] since they weren't prepared for Sapphire's outburst and Ruby's depression, which wasn't exactly what Victoria was hoping for.

"Psst! Diamond!" Diamond turned around but he couldn't see well in the dark.

"Turn on your piano light!" Victoria hissed.

Dia hastily turned his Keyboard lights on and it glowed lowly so the audience couldn't see it in the background.

"Play this!" she shoved the sheet music in Dia's hands.

The comedian read the notes over and turned back to the Manager.

"This is only the first part of the song, what do I do after?" he pointed out.

"You'll figure it out just do it now!" she disappeared behind the curtain in search of a crimson eyed boy.

Diamond shrugged and played the opening of the song.

Sapphire was startled by Dia's sudden playing on his keyboard like everyone else.

Platina picked up a violin and played softly alongside Dia, gesturing for Sapphire to sing.

Sapphire nodded and searched her mind for lyrics.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?... _she started.

Blue and Green lightly shredded on their electric guitars for effects.

The white lights probed around the stage as the fog created by Zuzu and Toro bathed the eerie black and white stage in mystery.

A screen came down playing a video of Ruby and Sapphire diving down into the cave of origin in black and white like the rest of the stage.

Sapphire coaxed herself into singing instead of crying over it.

The audience could only see their silhouette.

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb… _Pearl and Crystal joined in on the guitar strumming. The two bass and lead guitars became louder but Dia still played the same tune not knowing what else to do.

_Without a soul,… _Yellow echoed her voice in the background and started drumming much to Red's surprise, though he blinked it off and started drumming as well.

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold… _Sapphire stifled a wide smile as she continued creating lyrics, Green, Blue, Crystal, and Pearl really getting into the beat on the guitars.

_Until you find it there and lead it back… _they all stopped playing their instruments and smirked at each other as if they read each other's mind.

_Home…_ the whole stage lit up and they all gave everything they had into the performance leaving the rest to everyone else.

Green and Blue strummed their guitars so hard it looked like they would break the strings at any moment.

_Wake me up! _ Gold grabbed a microphone and sang.

_Wake me up inside! _Sapphire let out a befanged grinned in triumph.

_I can't wake up! _Gold practically rapped.

_Wake me up inside! _Sapphire sang in the loudest voice she could muster.

_Save me! _Crystal's heart jumped at the sound of Gold's high note, but she let it slide.

_Call my name and save me from the dark!_ The guitarists bobbed their heads to the beat and laughed lightly.

_Wake me up! _

_Bid my blood to run!_ Sapphire immediately countered.

_I can't wake up!_

_Before I come undone! _She cried out.

_Save me!_

_Save me from the nothing I've become! _She sang, her memories of fighting Kyogre and Groudon invading her head.

Sapphire waited until after an epic Guitar instrumental from Pearl before starting to sing the second verse she came up with during Pearl's solo.

{~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-t-h-i-s-_-i-s-_-w-h-a-t-_-y-o-u-_-c-a-l-l-_-a-_-l-i-n-e-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~}

Ruby sighed, slumped in his dressing room.

'_Why did Sapphire have to say that? Does she REALLY hate me?_' He thought facepalming.

The door creaked open revealing their frantic* Concert Manager, Victoria.

"Ruby! What are you still doing here? You have to get out there!" Victoria scolded dragging Ruby out of his dressing room.

"Wait! I'm not… I'm not dressed!" Ruby said in attempt to make her let go of him.

"You look fine! Everyone else is out there wearing their traveling clothes so you'll fit right in!" she pushed Ruby towards the entrance to the stage.

He gasped and froze in awe once he caught sight of Sapphire singing.

Victoria grinned…

"_It's all turning out great for Victoria…"_

{~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-t-h-i-s-_-i-s-_-w-h-a-t-_-y-o-u-_-c-a-l-l-_-a-_-l-i-n-e-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~}

_Now that I know what I'm without…_ Green, Pearl, Blue, and Crystal shredded like there's no tomorrow.

_You can't just leave me…_ Yellow and Crystal hummed in the background.

_Breathe into me and make me real…_ Blue and Platina echoed the lyric.

Sapphire's love for long high notes took over as the start of the powerhouse part of the song approached.

_Bring me to life… _Dia did some cool effects on his keyboard when the instruments froze again.

_Wake me up!_

_Wake me up inside!_

_I can't wake up!_

_Wake me up inside!_

_Save me! _Crystal nudged Gold and gestured to Ruby near the curtain that separated the stage from the back stage.

He lingered still gaping in awe behind the center stage, no one in the audience suspected him since their eyes were all glued to Sapphire like Ruby much to Victoria's annoyance.

_Call my name and save me from the dark!_

_Wake me up! _

_Bid my blood to run!_

_I can't wake up!_

_Before I come undone!_

_Save me! _

_Save me from the nothing I've become! _

Red was really impressed, watching Yellow beat at the drums though she never really had much experience with it.

_I've been living a lie!_

_There's nothing inside! _Gold looked at Ruby expectantly.

"Come on Prissy Boy, get out here!" he muttered placing his hand carefully over the microphone so that his voice wasn't heard.

_Bring me to life…_ the girls echoed sparing Ruby annoyed glares.

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

Victoria found Ruby still staring and shoved him into the stage.

Ruby fumbled onto center stage, Sapphire continued singing her heart out without knowing of his presence.

_Only you are the life among the dead!_

"Ruby!" Gold hollered throwing the microphone to the crimson eyed boy causing Sapphire to turn after she singed a prolonged high note.

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see… _Ruby sang as he caught the microphone.

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me… _Sapphire blushed as she watched him slowly make his way next to her.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems… _She stared at him through glazed Sapphire eyes.

_Got to open my eyes to everything! _Ruby cupped her face in his hand wiping her tears away.

The fans cheered so loud some lost their voices.

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul! _

_Don't let me die here…_

_There must be something more!_

_Bring me to life! _She broke away from him much to Ruby's dismay.

_Wake me up! _He sang, taking over Gold's part.

_Wake me up inside! _She sang but her face screamed "What the hell are you doing here!?".

_I can't wake up! _Blue wanted to drop her guitar and do a happy dance like Victoria was currently doing back stage.

_Wake me up inside!_

_Save me! _His voice came out perfectly, like he was meant to sing this song… With her.

_Call my name and save me from the dark…_

_Wake me up!_

_Bid my blood to run! _She backed away when she saw Ruby approaching her.

_I can't wake up! _His scarlet eyes were pleading as he took hesitant steps towards the Sapphire eyed brunette.

_Before I come undone!_

_Save me! _His voice was sincere, like he was actually asking her to save him.

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Bring me to life… _She suddenly understood what he was trying to say…

_I've been living a lie! _He didn't want to run anymore, there was still hope….

_There's nothing inside! _The lines Gold had said earlier were meant for him, Gold knew he would step in and sing with her.

_Bring me to life! _Sapphire, in an attempt to walk towards him tripped.

He caught her in time and they ended up in an awkward hug.

Sapphire's free hand on his chest and Ruby's arm around her waist, their other hands were still clutching their microphones.

Victoria was cheering, even from behind the stage you could hear her shouting things like "Victory! Score one for Victoria!" or "I win!".

Ruby and Sapphire just stood there staring, Crimson meeting Cobalt.

The music was fading courtesy of Diamond's keyboard.

Toro and Zuzu seemed to be celebrating.

Ruby and Sapphire let go of each other managing awkward apologies that were only drowned out by the crowd.

"Great Job Sapphire!" cheered for her junior, embracing her in a sisterly hug.

"What a display! Who knew you had it in you eh Showy Dude?" Gold gave his Kouhai a noogie and chuckled enthusiastically.

"Give it up for Ruby and Sapphire! You're Hoenn heroes!" the residents of Petalburgh City cheered for the couple shouting "RuSa" over and over which caused the said couple to blush.

"Goodnight Petalburgh it was great to be here!"

.

.

.

*Haha, FRANTIC ((:

Random: Yay! I wrote this before I wrote chapter 3 and the rest ^_^

Sapphire: She's excited…

Random: Keep it RaNdOm … ;)


	8. Chapter 8: My First Kiss

{oOo~ Pearl/Victoria: Kiss Me Again ~oOo}

Random: Now I know what you guys must be thinking…

"AH! Another BORING Pearl and Victoria Shippy moment -.-"

But no, this chapter focuses on FranticShipping, Pearl and Victoria will just be singing :D

I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR POKEMON SPECIAL.

{oOo~ Chapter 8: My First Kiss [Went a Little Like This XD] ~oOo}

_I gotta say something that I've been thinking about… _

_I can't wait to lay around with you… _

_And tell you all the secrets_

_I've been keeping to myself…_

Pearl's singing filled the karaoke booth Tori reserved for them after the concert.

The other Pokedex Holders were dancing with their respective partners.

Red and Yellow were awkwardly trying to keep up with the beat of the song, Dia and Platina were elegantly dancing in graceful arcs and twirls [surprisingly enough Dia was doing great keeping up with the heiress while she giggled at his dedication to look good in front of her], Blue was dancing circles around Green who stood a little off to the side, and even Crystal agreed to dance with Gold 'but for only ONE song!'.

All that was left was…

_It's been a while since I've felt butterflies…_ Victoria sang, noting the idle couple sitting next to each other on the couch across the room.

Ruby and Sapphire.

_Do you feel the same way too?_

_If every single second could last that much longer,_

_Would you hold me... _She gestured at them and Pearl nodded, joining in her plan.

…_and kiss me again?_

Victoria pressed a single button on her phone.

_Underneath the moonlight_

Ruby's phone started vibrating and he fumbled around in her pockets to pick it up.

**DO SOMETHING!**

**~ Tori**

He smiled and put his phone back in his pocket.

_You're more than a friend_

He stood up and turned to face Sapphire.

"Want to dance?"

Sapphire blinked at his outstretched hand, blushing, and looked at Victoria… clad in the outfit she wore when she sang "Happy".

_Oh... I knew it from the first night… _She winked at her Senior, and though Sapphire was annoyed at her obsessive match-making she surrendered to it.

"Why not?" she took his hand and let him lead her to the open floor to dance.

_Yeah... Hold me, feel my heart beat,_

_Put your arms around me and kiss me again_

_Kiss me again..._

Sapphire laughed lightly.

_I gotta say I wasn't expecting you to come this way_

"What?" Ruby asked, raising a brow.

_And fall into my arms_

"This ain't ballroom dancing if ya haven't noticed, idiot. Just… loosen up" she bluntly grabbed his hands and placed them around her waist, circling her own arms around his neck.

He felt the distinct shiver run up his spine and caught herself in her famous snaggletooth smile.

_And now I know I can't deny these feelings any longer_

Pearl nudged Victoria but she had already noticed this small act of flirtatiousness coming from her wild Senior and smiled widely.

Her plan was progressing nicely…

_I close my eyes, I can't stop thinking about you_

This time, it was Ruby's turn to laugh as they started getting into the beat of the song.

_Crack a smile, I just can't lose_

"What are ya laughing at?" Sapphire squinted at him.

_At a mile a minute_

"Ever think Victoria planned all this for 'some reason' we don't really understand?" Sapphire's stare softened as she nodded, leaning a drowsy head on his shoulder.

_My heart beats to the limit when I'm with you_

"Always. But I don't really mind…" Ruby flushed but got over the hormones and basked in this moment of pure bliss with his rival.

_So, kiss me again_

Victoria was on the tip of her toes, on the verge of launching into a jumpy-fangirl-happy-dance but Pearl managed to calm her down which was completely out of character for the usually haughty Pokedex Holder.

And if it wasn't out of character it was rare to see him calm someone else down without slapping him for his stupidity (*Ehem*) or something.

_Underneath the moonlight_

_You're more than a friend... oh_

_I knew it from the first time... yeah_

_Hold me, feel my heart beat,_

_Put your arms around me and kiss me again_

"Hey Ruby, about what…" she was about to ask about the Mirage Island incident but she knew she wasn't going to get anything from that incident out of him so she decided to take it slow and start with something smaller.

_I can't let you go, can't let you float away_

"~happened… in the last song" Ruby looked at her, blood red eyes meeting deep blue.

"Uhh…" he turned to Pearl, being the closest guy he could look to.

_'Cause that would be a mistake_

_I'm not ready to run_

_Can't let you go to waste_

But the blonde looked to Victoria, his statement was clear even from across the room;

_No, no, no..._

He had his own girl problems.

_And kiss me again…_ Victoria nudged her head in Sapphire's direction.

Ruby understood this message loud and clear too.

_Underneath the moonlight_

He pulled her closer earning him a surprised "ack!" from Sapphire.

_You're more than a friend... oh_

She looked up at him, wide eyed.

_I knew it from the first time_

But then she smiled and closed her eyes.

_Yeah... Hold me, feel my heart beat,_

"SCORE!" he heard Victoria yell, but he closed his own eyes and drew closer to her.

His neighbor.

His Rival.

His Best Friend.

The girl he LOVED.

_Put your arms around me and kiss me again_

All of the Pokdex Holders turned to see what Victoria was shouting about.

Blue was smirking deviously, giving Victoria a thumbs up.

Red covered Yellow's eyes with his right hand and covered his own with the other hand.

Green raised a brow at them.

Gold was shouting about a bet, saying Crystal lost or something of that nature.

Dia was blushing, the public display of affection new to him.

Platina resisted a giggle.

And Pearl and Victoria kept singing as the couple inched closer… and closer…

_Hold me, feel my heart beat,_

_Put your arms around me and kiss me again,_

Then, caught in the moment… their lips met.

And there were fireworks.

Sapphire couldn't believe it, but they did… they kissed. Her first kiss, with RUBY!

It was dizzying, she felt light headed, and most of all… she was instantly addicted.

_And again, and again..._

She smiled against his soft lips and tightened her hold on his neck as his arms remained loose around her waist.

_Oh kiss me again..._

If only during that night… they weren't only MILDLY sober.

{oOo~ HAHAHA! You must hate me for doing that! XD ~oOo}

Victoria: THEY WERE DRUNK!? O_O

Random: Pretty much…

Pearl: -.-' Ruby's going to deny that it happened the next day.

Pokedex Holders: *HANG OVER!*

Random: Well, Blue brought the liquor anyways…

Victoria: Are YOU drunk too?

Random: Maaaaybe? :D

Victoria: You have GOT to be KIDDING ME! =.=

Random: For the record, I never EVER drank liquor or alcohol in my entire LIFE! That was just a joke ok?

Keep it RaNdOm ;)


End file.
